Final Battle (Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie)
This is final battle in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. Rigby: There might be too many and too strong! Hi-Five Ghost: He's right. We'll never defeat them! Tino Tonitini: It's not about defeating them anymore... it's about standing up to them during our fight. I for one not gonna give up for that floating head and the masters of evil who wanted revenge on us. I'm not backing down, I don't think an army of our reinforcements won't back down either. Today we fight... we fight for Bahai Bay and quite possibly the world! Mane 6: Yeah! Tino Tonitini: Are you with me!? Everyone: Yeah! Tino Tonitini: Are you with me!? Everyone: Yeah! Matt Ishida: Now that's what I like to hear what Tino said with so many courage to fight. Tai Kamiya: You said it, Matt. Now time to fight! All DigiDestined: Yeah! Bowser: How touching... Bowser Jr.: And boring too. Can we get on with this? Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Demon spawns from the underworld... attack! (An army of zombies charges towards the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Wait for it... (The army of zombies continues charging) Tino Tonitini: Wait for it... (They get closer and closer) Tino Tonitini: Now! (All the Pokemon on the heroes' side fires Hyper Beam together on the zombies as the background music is playing Holding out for a Hero played by Jennifer Saunders) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Charge! (An army of resurrected deceased villains charges towards the heroes to fight) Otis: '''Ready? On three, two, one…CHARGE! '''Tino Tonitini: Let's go! ATTACK!!!! (The heroes charges too as they fight an army of villains as Lincoln and his sisters scream as they ran) Knuckles: Take this! (Punches Mor'du) Raj & Clam: Attack! (Clam launches missiles on the Warden of the Internet) Lazlo: '''Awesome shot! (Raj throws rocks angrily) '''Norm the Genie: '''Oh, stop hitting me! '''Littlefoot: Take that! (Kicks the pebble) (Petrie threw a rock) Sheer: Ow! Hey, that smarts. Knock it off! - - - Nora Beady: '''Take it to the hole, Nora! (Screams but gets pushed by Otis' arms) - '''J's Henchmen #1: Sharpedo, Aqua Jet! (Four Sharpedo performs their attacks merging into one as they prepare to hit the D-Team, Jeri, Calumon, Tails and Cosmo. Shadow then appears performing chaos control to freeze time, he then attacks them a number of time and then turns to normal state, four Sharpedo are now separate and go flying into air, Shadow attacks the first Sharpedo, Pikachu fires Thunderbolt on the second, Squire Flicker's Druddigon uses Dragon Tail on the third and then at last Sonic performs a spinball and hits the fourth Sharpedo) Paul: '''Electivire, use Thunder! - (Rouge the Bat kicks one of Hunter J's henchmen and Tempest Shadow kicks the Night Owl) '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now! Lor McQuarrie: '''Arcanine, use Flamethrower! '''Ritchie: '''Sparky, thunderbolt too! '''Alain: '''Charizard, flamethrower! (Pikachu and Sparky used Thunderbolt and Charizard and Arcanine used Flamethrower on J's Henchmen's Metang and Skarmory) '''Burgundy: '''Darmanitan, use Fire Pledge! '''Morrison: '''Growlithe, use Flamethrower! '''Paul: Magmortar, you use Flamethrower too! Ritchie: '''Zippo, Flamethrower as well. '''Carver Descartes: '''Infernape, Flare Blitz! (Darmanitan fires Fire Pledge, Magmortar, Zippo, Infernape uses Flare Blitz and Growlithe fires flamethrower burning Prince Froglip's goblin army) - - - '''J's Henchmen #1: I've just about had it you kids! (Before one of J's Henchmen could walk and attacks Ash and his friends, suddenly Rexy came out of nowhere grabbing him with her mouth as he screams and struggles to get out but it was too late, the Tyrannosaurus Rex eats one of J's Henchmen) Sarah Ravencroft: '''I'll take care for thy. (He shots fireballs at the heroes' Pokémon teams) '''Mr. Ross: '''Tyranitar, use Hyper beam! And Honchkrow, Shadow Ball! '''Paul: Aggron use Flash Cannon! Drapion, Cross Poison! (Mega Tyranitar, Honchkrow, Mega Aggron and Drapion fire their attacks as they collide and explodes) - - - Otis: '''Battle stations, people! This is not a drill! (The villains fought hard) Okay, people. This is what we trained for! Freddy, Peck! Give em what you got! '''Peck: '''You got it, Otis. Cabbage in the hole! (Freddy shoots a cabbage) '''Otis: '''Abby keep the pressure on! '''Abby: '''You got it! Load me up Duke! (She catapults the eggs) '''Otis: '''Pig it’s all you! (Pig shoots tomatoes as he yells and in slow motion (Blue and Big One are now seen running they look at each other and then begins to fight) '''Luna Loud: '''Get ready to do the bad guy shuffle! (She plays the guitar loud) (Lily throws her diapers on the villains) - '''Tino Tonitini: Hey villains! Did you miss us? Infinite: Why yes, I did. I've been looking forward to finishing you and your annoying friends! (Unleashes his phantom ruby power) I trust you're all ready for oblivion? If you're not... oh well. (Suddenly lasers appears out of nowhere as Infinite hits them away it is revealed to be E-123 Omega) Infinite: What? Who dares? E-123 Omega: Target recomfirmed. Extermination mode initilated. Payback INEVITABLE. Rouge the Bat: Omega! You've joined us?! Awesome! - - - Sonic: Ready guys? Shadow: All set, let's finish this! Silver: Ready! (Sonic, Shadow and Silver uses the seven chaos emeralds and become their super forms as they fight an army of revived deceased villains) Goku: H-How dare you?! You are going to PAY FOR THIS!!! (Then, in anger he transforms into his Super Saiyan form) - - Hunter J: Prepare to die foolish children and your Pokemon. (Before J could fire her gun to turn Ash, his friends and their Pokemon into stone, then suddenly a missile appears out of nowhere destroying her gun) Hunter J: What? (She turns to see who destroyed the missile it was Ironman) Tony Stark/Ironman: Sorry, ma'am, but no freezing guns allowed in our battleground. Hunter J: (Snarls angrily) On to the next phase! Prepare to attack! (Then Hulk appears smashing the ground creating an earthquake shaking the villains army) Hulk: Puny gods. (Rainbow Dash can be seen kicking Infinite's replicas) Rainbow Dash: Take that! Lana: '''Hey Hunter J! Go fish! (She uses a wrench to overflow the water) - - - '''Otis: '''Okay, Nora. I’m sure we can settle like two ration… HAVE AT YOU! '''Nora Beady: '''En guarde. '''Otis: '''You en guarde. (They fought with their food weapon then Otis charges but gets flinged) '''Nora Beady: '''Okay, Otis. Have some of this. (She electrocutes him with a taser) '''Otis: '''This just in, I’m in horrible pain. (He falls down) '''Nora Beady: '''Yes! Victory is mine! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, here’s your victory price, Mrs. Beady. (He pulls the lever and sends Mrs. Beady flying) So long. (Misty sticks her tongue) - - '''Goku: That's enough Frieza!! NOW I'M MAD!!!! (Goku transforms into his super saiyan form) - - - Mordecai: Baby Ducks! Let's do this! Baby Duck #1: Baby Ducks unite! (The four baby ducks fused together into Hyperduck original form and then all the Regular Show characters unite together inside the Hyperduck to become Hyperduck Extreme - Park Variant) (Giant Susan emerges from the ground while roaring, then more monsters appears like Destoroyah emerges from the fire, SpaceGodzilla hatches from the crystal; resurrected, Monster X, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Megalon, Orga also appears) - Machinedramon: Giga Cannon! (Fires Giga Cannon on the DigiDestined's Digimon) MetalSeadramon: River of Power! (Fires his attack on some heroes on the battleground) Piedmon: Trump Sword! - (Indoraptor can be seen trying to eat Maisie, but then only to get carried away by Mewtwo's Psychic attack, he let go of Indoraptor and starts to fall down and gets impaled by a sharp pole on the empire and kills him again) - Sailor Moon: Moon Spiral Heart Attack! - - - Frieza: Behold! THIS IS MY FULL POWER!!! - - (Back at the battlefield) - (Monster X transforms into Keizer Ghidorah) - Tino Tonitini: Quick, let's go to the fortress and shut down the portal while our reinforcements will distract the army of villains. Lor, Carver & Tish: Right. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes